


Across the Street

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Gen, Kid Fic, Sign Language, family friends, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Seven-year old TK Strand just moved to Austin and finds a friend across the street.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eventually - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Across the Street [Chinese Translation] 已授权翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704225) by [trosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa)



The Strands had officially moved in when there were no more cardboard boxes and TK could sleep in his room without turning on the tv to soothe him to sleep.

To be more specific they’d made the move to Austin 3 weeks ago and Owen Strand thought he was slowly but surely adjusting to the new pace and emergency cases Austin had to offer, it was his son that he was most concerned about. If he was adjusting to the calm and quiet life suburbia had to offer. 

Summer vacation had just begun and TK would normally be spending it with his friends at some prestigious“summer camp” his mother would drop him off at. 

Now the kid spends his days either with Lydia, his babysitter or himself. He was at home more than his previous job which was a perk in itself.

It had been a hard move. His ex-wife having to constantly travel and this opportunity of building and running a new firefighter team was too good to pass off. Of course what would a 7-year old boy care about ‘daddy’s new job’ when all that ran through his head was how much he would miss his friends. His city.

Their new neighborhood was very quiet, no cars honking, trucks revving at the most horrendous hours.It was strange to have friendly neighbors who actually wanted to know how you were instead of complaining about how your kid was running around every minute of every day. New York felt like you were in your own bubble. 

TK was taught at a young age to be independent. Serving himself his own juice. Cleaning up his room. Introducing himself to kids he met at the park. And when he was home, to find something to entertain himself with. Which was what he was currently searching for as he ran across the living room, his father fast asleep on the recliner. 

The house had huge windows that oversaw the yard and the houses across the street. There were dozens of parks in this area but all too far and his dad had promised they would go after his nap.

But see here was the thing, waiting for who knows how long was absolutely boring. He perked up in his seat when he saw kids running around in front of their home.

His eyes fell on the only boy present with brown curly hair. Who was carrying a familiar looking shield. Captain America's shield.

He scrambles to his feet, sprinting upstairs to get his own favorite Avenger’s toy, before stomping downstairs, scurrying past his sleeping father who mumbles something that sounds like , “TK no running down the stairs, you’ll get an owie.”

“Yeah yeah I’m going to play with the kids across the street. Bye!

He barely hears his response. So excited to have someone to play with.

He crosses the street after looking both ways. his babysitter Lydia would probably scream at him if she ran without holding her hand.

TK approached the gate, barely waving at the older girls probably 12 or 13 before turning his attention on the boy who had stopped playing, heading toward his sisters. His face full of apprehension and curiosity.

He flashed them a grin,"Hi, I'm TK. I live across the street. Can I play with you? I got my own toy ,see?"

He waved the hammer happily. They only stared at him.

The girls reminded him of his friend’s older sister who would call them babies whenever they played superheroes. He hoped they were nice. 

"We got to ask our mom first."

The girls ran off leaving the boy behind who was staring after them.

TK shrugged, his attention remained on the boy. He hadn't said his name yet.

TK reached over to open the gate, the curly haired boy only tilted his head at the forwardness. "I don't have sisters or brothers. You're lucky you can play with them whenever you're bored. I have dad but he's always tired and snores like a bear.”

He got a toothy smile. Which he reciprocated. 

"Can I- I mean may I come in and play with you? Please?"

The boy looked at him a bit funny, his eyes squinting at him just like Lydia would do when he would say he ate all his veggies when he didn’t. 

TK bounced on the balls of his feet as the boy eagerly nodded and took him by the hand before pulling TK to a small tree house.

They climbed the ladder, it was probably a few feet off the actual ground but to TK it looked like he was high in the sky. Just like he felt back home in their apartment in New York. Like he was King of the world. He guessed there could be two kings with his new friend.

TK was making whooshing sounds with his toy when he called out, “Hey, what's your name?

He stopped his movements when he noticed the boy freeze before looking down at his own shield, at the back of the plastic disk was a name written in marker. 

C-A-R-L-O-S

"Car-Carlos?” TK looked up from the toy, his green eyes shining by the few rays the sun gave as it lowered in the sky. “Carlos, that's your name?” 

The boy didn’t say anything, he simply nodded.

TK wondered why his new friend didn't say much but he liked him. 

"Okay I'm TK. wanna be my best friend?"

The boy's face lit up, he looked almost surprised before he nodded, sticking out his hand for TK to shake just like the serious grown ups he saw in his mother’s office. He thinks his mom would like Carlos.

The green eyed boy couldn't help but laugh before taking the offered hand.

"Great now we're best friends. Wanna keep playing superheroes?” 

They ran and chased one another. The screams and squeals of laughter from TK alerted the older girls and he guessed their mother. 

"Los dos dejaron a su hermano pequeño solo! Ay que niñas!"

Her apron was covered in flour and her heart shaped face was pinched in worry but immediately softened as she saw a small boy with brown hair pulling at her little boy's hand.

Carlos smiled brightly, chasing TK in return with his shield held high. Playing a game they only knew about.

And fell in love with the boy when Carlos brought him.over signing.

'Look Mama my new friend T-K.'

The little boy, very sweet with a gap between his front teeth, and big green eyes brightly said, "Hi Ms Carlos' mom I'm TK."

He looked at Carlos when he elbowed him in the arm.Carlos raised his own hand before looking pointedly at his mom.

TK must have gotten the message. He offered his hand to Mrs.Reyes delight. 

Oh he’s a keeper.

She honestly thought she had adopted another child when no parent arrived after the sun had set.

TK didn't seem eager or willing to share where he lived. 

As they were tucking in to eat dinner, TK and Carlos sitting next to one another, Mrs Reyes noticed the cop cars across the street. Their bright lights flashing and creating shadows on the kitchen curtains.

Her youngest daughter, Yessenia pointed out, signing as she spoke, "Oh look Carlos policemen!”

Carlos' face lights up in delight, as he peered over his sisters’ head to look out the window.

She turned to face TK, “He loves them. Carlos wants to be one someday."

TK looked at his friend, the mother continued to keep a curious eye on their new visitor.

He said in a sure voice,"I bet you'll be an amazing policeman Carlos. You’d be the strongest, bestest cop in the world!."

Carlos nodded. His chubby cheeks blushing from the compliment.

Yes she was in love with this child. Such a precious little boy. She wondered where he’d come from though.

Her oldest called out, "Mama why is there cops outside?"

She sighed, squatting down to TK's level who was shoveling forks of rice into his mouth at complete ease. He looked like he practically lived there.

"TK?"

He turned to face her in mid chew.

"Yes Mrs.Reyes?"

She looked at him in the eye,"Do you happen to live across the street? Where the police cars are parked?"

Those mischievous green eyes looked down toward his plate, his fork touching the enchiladas.

"Yes….it's the big dark house.”

She took a breath. Lord give her patience.

She continued in a steady voice,"Did you tell your daddy and mommy that you were coming over to play?"

He nodded happily.

She let out a sigh of relief. Which lasted about 5 seconds before TK opened his mouth.

"Yes I told dad, mom doesn't live with us she's in New York. They got a di-borst."

She was stunned at how forward the boy was as she stammered,"Oh-oh I’m sorry-”

"Dad was sleeping but he heard me. I think he did. He's always tired. He's a firefighter. I’m going to be a firefighter one day and I'm going to take you and Carlos wherever you want in the truck. I promise.”

And like that. he went back to eating, talking to Carlos in between bites. Her child would nod or shake his head. A bright smile on his little round face.

Not at all caring that his father probably called the police to report his missing child.

She stood up, rested her hands on her hips, her brown eyes observed the two boys interacting with one another like they’d known each other for years.

She told her oldest daughter to look out for the little ones before she headed outside to cross the street. She remembered the family moving, but working as a nurse while looking after her 3 kids, it made it almost impossible to talk to the new folk that moved in the neighborhood.

She bypasses a male cop attempting to stop her before walking up to a frankly exhausted, worried man. He must be the father. 

She recognized the same.hair and eyes. His boy was like his own mini-me.

"Excuse me. My name is Leticia Reyes. I live across the street. I found my son playing with a little boy. Light brown hair, green eyes. Charming personality. Very chatty. Could he be your son.”

The father pushed past the cops that were taking notes on what TK had been wearing, approaching her frantically.

"Hes with you? He's safe?!”

He starts to look around her and them attempting to find his son.

She patted his shoulder comfortingly, thinking of her patient’s parents."Yes he's having dinner with us at the moment. 

His worried full eyes suddenly are rolling themselves back in disbelief, he lets out a sound between a laugh and a sob.

"Oh my God TK. I'm sorry Mrs Reyes, Officers. I swear, I take care of him. It's just that I had a long night. I promised to take him to the park. he must have left when I was sleeping.”

He apologizes to the officers, who reprimand him and he takes it with a look of embarrassment before walking over with Leticia to their home.

His heart skips a beat at the thought of his son running across the street. He shakes his head vowing to keep a better eye on his child.

"I'm really sorry for TK's forwardness. He's too friendly and talks so much. His mother and I have always been worried about strangers. He can go on and on and on….”

She teased him,“Hmm i wonder where he gets that from.”

That stops the fireman before he lets out a laugh.

They enter the house, he makes sure to wipe his feet on the carpet.

The sigh of relief leaves him as he finds his son, safe and sound, with another little boy showing his son what appeared to be sign language.

The curly haired boy’s small hand reaching out to nudge a finger into the correct position, nodding at a smiling TK. Two little girls sat at the table chiming in with suggestions and comments.

TK moved his fingers slowly, his eyes focused on Carlos' fingers, carefully copying his every move.

His boy gets it right, based on the cheers from the girls.TK gives a happy laugh before pulling the boy into a hug.

And that's how the Reyes and Strands became family friends.

x.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe!


End file.
